The number of types of electronic devices that are commercially available has increased tremendously the past few years and the rate of introduction of new devices shows no signs of abating. Devices, such as tablet, laptop, netbook, desktop, and all-in-one computers, cell, smart, and media phones, storage devices, portable media players, navigation systems, monitors, and others, have become ubiquitous.
Power and data may be provided from one device to another over cables that may include one or more wire conductors, fiber optic cables, or other conductor. Connector inserts may be located at each end of these cables and may be inserted into connector receptacles in the communicating or power transferring devices.
These connector receptacles may be located in openings of enclosures in electronic devices. In some circumstances, it may be desirable to combine more than one connector receptacle into a single unit, which may be referred to as a combined connector receptacle.
Various problems may arise when connector receptacles are combined into a single unit. For example, contacts in one connector receptacle may convey a high-speed signal having relatively fast edges. High frequency signal components may couple onto contacts in another connector receptacle in the unit, thereby degrading the performance of the other connector receptacle. Similarly, contacts in one connector receptacle may convey a signal that is sensitive to coupling. Signal components may couple onto this contact, thereby degrading performance of that connector receptacle.
Also, contacts in a receptacle may terminate in through-hole contact portions that may be inserted into a board, such as a printed circuit board, during device assembly. Including more than one connector receptacle in a single unit may make the insertion of the through-hole contact portions more complicated. Specifically, the number of contacts and corresponding through-hole contact portions may increase, thereby making alignment of the through-hole contact portions more difficult.
Thus, what is needed are combined connector receptacles that provide isolation between individual connector receptacles and have structures arranged to reduce or eliminate damage to through-hole contact portions during insertion of the combined connector into a board.